


[podfic] Five Times Steve and Eliot Crossed Paths

by reena_jenkins



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage
Genre: 5 Times, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Season 1 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Five Times Steve and Eliot Crossed Paths"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Times Steve and Eliot Crossed Paths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Steve and Eliot Crossed Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312146) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
  
 **Warnings:**  crossover, season 1 spoilers  


 **Length:**  00:14:07  
 **  
** **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  ****[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(H-50_LEV\)%20_Five%20Times%20Steve%20and%20Eliot%20Crossed%20Paths_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/) , for hosting me!)  



End file.
